


The Bo Staff

by JessieBaneTheDragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBaneTheDragon/pseuds/JessieBaneTheDragon
Relationships: Hunter (Star Wars: The Bad Batch) & Reader, Hunter (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	The Bo Staff

Frigid air cooled your nose until it was slightly pink. This planet was heaven for you, the large lake that had frozen over was perfectly flat and just calling your name. On instinct your hands drifted to where the two halves of your Bo Staff remained hidden in the large pack you carried around with you. Feeling the slight pressure and dent where the side of the pack met the wood. If you focused you could feel the engravings that had been etched in by your hand. 

Your pack and amour sat in a pill on the edge of the lake, leaving you only in your flowing underclothes that moved with the wind of the freezing planet. Putting your Bo Staff together felt like uniting your body with its soul. The feeling of the wood in your hands was feeling whole again. Timid first swings gradually got more and more complex as you drifted away from reality. 

Hunter was checking the hull of the ship when the energy of the atmosphere changed. Another person was exiting the Havoc Marauder even though he’d given express orders to stay inside. He could tell it was you from the way the energy carried itself. And it wasn't until he heard the sound of your armour hitting the ground he became worried. 

Following to where you had dumped your things, Hunter pulled up his wrist to comm the others in worry. You wandering around in the freezing cold was the last thing the team needed. Everyone was tired, stressed and beaten badly, but you seemed to pay no mind to any of this as you reached the center of the lake. 

He saw you start to assemble something, two sticks clicking together that almost appeared to resemble a longer lightsaber hilt. If lightsaber hilts were wood, and engraved and also curved slightly as you swished in through the air. Okay maybe Hunter actually had no idea what you were holding, but he was mesmerized nevertheless. 

You were so graceful, so stunning, every step was a dance that he never knew you could do. Every swing was a song that, up until now, Hunter had never heard. The way you slid on the ice, and twisted was astounding. And he knew it was creepy to stare, especially as you hadn't shared your talent with any of the bad batch before. And he knew it was even creepier to wonder how the movement of your muscles would feel under his hands. Yeah, Hunter was a man in love, and had been a man in love for some time. 

“You shouldn't stalk members of your crew.” Crosshair said, putting a toothpick in his mouth and letting out a huff of laughter at his sergeants surprised face.   
“Told you to stay inside.” He bit out, upset his view now contained the sniper instead of you. But as the staff made its way slamming into the ice, he ignored crosshair and turned back to you.   
“Told ‘er to stay in the ship as well, that’s double standards sarge.” Crosshair told him with a smirk, knowing he absolutely had the upper hand in this conversation.   
“If you shut your trap, you can stay.” Hunter snapped out, sighing as you swung the staff so close to the ground, flurries of snow followed it. Making you look more ethereal than you already did.   
“Sarge.” Crosshair tapped his shoulder.  
“Crosshair what did I just tell- oh for kriff sakes.” Wrecker and Tech were also now off of the ship and heading toward you. Causing Hunter to facepalm around his long hair and groan into his palm, as Crosshair basically giggled at his misery.   
“That's very impressive.” Tech commented as he unnoticed your movements.   
“Shhhh, sarge demands silence while he gawks at his riddur.” Crosshair was really being a shit today. Loving every second of the predicament Hunter had found himself in.   
“Not my riddur.” He grumbled in response, Causing crosshair to lean over and sing into his ear.   
“But you want her to be!” the group turned back in a collective trance as you dug the staff into the lake and your feet left the ground. The finishing complex move you started to perform made their eyes go wide with shock. If they weren't impressed before, they certainly were now.   
“Woo! Yeah!” Wrecker shouted, clapping as you stood, taking deep breaths. And his three brothers turned in unison to glare at him. Smiling, you collapsed your Bo Staff and joined them at the edge of the frozen lake.   
“How long have you all been out here?” you asked sheepishly, gathering your things and safely tucking your prized possession away. Everyone turned to Hunter for an answer as he’d been there the longest.   
“Well, uh, I was working on the hull… and.” he stuttered slightly, the smallest blush beginning to form.   
“Long enough,” Tech answered for him. “You’re very skilled with the staff. Most impressive.” he added.   
“Yes, well… it’s just practice and focus and well, you know, you all train like crazy and i couldn't compare to you guys…” Hunter wanted to explode with praise for you and your skill when he saw how shy you were.   
“Bad batch, get inside and get the engines running.” He said, not taking his eyes off of yours when they finally stopped staring at your shoes. The three took off, not questioning him and leaving the two of you for some much needed private time.   
“I should go help…” You started to turn away when his calloused hands met the skin of your bare arm, warm like always.   
“That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen (y/n).” He said it more as a command than a statement. Like he was trying to force you to understand how stunned he was by you.   
“Thank you,” you whispered. “Does that mean you don't report me to the GAR for having a restricted item in my possession?”   
“Wouldn't dream of it mesh’la.” Hunter said tucking a piece of hair around your ear and trailing his hand down your jawline.   
“Ever going to tell me what that means?” You guessed the word was secret and possibly mando’a because he only ever used it when his brothers weren't around.   
“Someday. Now let's get inside before you freeze to death.” his hand left your arm as he turned to walk away, but you hand deftly slipped into his and pulled him back.   
“Next time you want to watch, just ask.” You whispered to him, standing on your toes to place a soft kiss to his cheek before letting him trail behind you in shock as you walked back to the ship. 

You had never used the Bo Staff in combat in front of Clone force 99 before. So as far as they knew, it was a harmless object. Tech asked you endless questions about it, where you got it, what the engravings meant ect. Wrecker at one point tried to copy one of your moves using an entire steel bar that he found in a destroyed building. Crosshair liked watching you click the pieces together, as they reminded him of all the special parts to his sniper rifle.   
And Hunter, well Hunter didn't really talk about you and the Bo Staff, but the second it ever entered your hands you seemed to catch his eye watching you. You had tried to convince him to let you show him a simple move, but he was hesitant to even touch the staff.   
“It just seems so intimate,” he told you, feeling like he was touching a part of your soul. And you smiled at him.  
“That's because it is.” you pressed, wrapping his and around an object that hadn't been touched by anyone but you before. 

Your relationship with the Bad Batches sergeant was as confusing as it was unspoken. There were the nights when his senses were so strong he crawled into your bed, desperate to overpower everything else by you. But then there were times when he pushed you aside on a mission in favor of the task being completed by someone else. And you would argue with him over it until he pulled rank and told you it was an order. Without any other kind of explanation. 

This was one of those times. It was Tech who was sent on reconnaissance and not you, the job that had been given to you was watching the scanners. Apparently the fact that they all had built in scanners on their helmets wasn't enough. No you had to be stuck on the ship, staring at blips as your crew and friends moved around the rolling meadows searching for signs of sepratist activity.   
“Stay with the ship.” you said mocking Hunters voice. “We need someone to update the scanners.” yeah, maybe you were just a tad bitter. “I’m Hunter, and I make the rules because i have stupid lushious hair.” You were fully in ‘character’ now. “Oh i’m Hunter, you have to stay on the ship because I have a face tattoo and i’m in charge-”   
“You know i can hear you right?” The sergeant's voice crackled through the comms. “And while i’m not sure I appreciate the impression, it’s nice to know you like my hair.” You know him well enough to know he already knew how much you love his hair. And so you cross your arms and slump back into your chair. Watching Tech’s blip move further and further away as he gathers intel that was supposed to be yours. 

You’re still pouting when you hear the familiar ting of a blaster bolt against plastiod.   
“What was that?” you say into the comm, checking your scanners for droids. But according to the holomap the area is still clear.   
“Commando droids!” you hear Hunter shout to the others, and then the comm line goes dead.   
“Hunter! Hunter!” you shout into the earpiece, and here isn't even static for a response. You reach for your rifle and hesitate. Commando droid armour is too strong for a regular blaster bolt. Which leaves you one option. 

The Bo Staff. You don’t think twice about grabbing it and assembling the pieces as you take off running down the ramp of the ship. You can see a maze of blaster fire in the distance, and you just have to hope they’re all still alive by the time you reach them. 

“Bad Batch, plan 19! Bundle!” Hunter yells to his brothers as they move towards making a defensive circle. Kriffing droids everywhere. They need a miracle, air support, thermal detonators, but they’re surrounded and vastly outnumbered. And just as Hunter begins to accept the worst, you come bounding through the air over one of the rolling hills, landing in front of the group, Staff in hand.   
It doesn deflect bolts the way a sabre would, more so just prevents them from hitting you or people near the Bo staff itself. But what it can do is go right through the center of any commando droid it meets.   
Fighting with a Bo staff, Hunter notes, is very different to practicing with one. Dare he say it’s more entrancing? He’s not sure, but some part of his brain forgets the fight he is currently in, in favour of pointing out how good you look kicking ass with the Bo staff in hand. He must look like a gungan right about now, wide eyed and tongue tied as you have taken down more droids with that staff then the whole batch has managed to kill as a unit.   
He is so distracted with admiration for you in the moment that his senses, for the first time in his life, fail him.   
Your ears pick up the telltale ping of a bolt on armour again, and you whip around in time to see Hunter hit the ground. Gripping the left side of his stomach in pain. it ignites an anger in you that you didn't know was there. And by the time all the droids are smoking in ruins, Hunter still is trying to pull himself up. Collapsing your Bo Staff you rush to him, Tech jams some kind of needle in his neck and Wrecker carries him back to the ship. 

“What. Happened.” You try not to sound angry but you fail miserably. Even in the time it took the crew to dress the wound and take off the rage haddent simmered down.   
“I think I got shot.” He tells you, sitting up on the floor of the Havoc Marauder.   
“How.” It’s Crosshair this time, and if it’s possible he sounds more angry then you. “How does a man with genetically enhanced senses get shot in close combat.” His ori'vod groans in pain and rests his head against the cool durasteel.   
“What were you doing Sergeant?” Crosshair pushes, clearly knowing something the rest of you do not.   
“Hunter?” you ask, becoming afraid at the look on the snipers face.   
“Got distracted.” Hunter grunts out, eyes closed.   
“And what distracted you?” Crosshair snaps a toothpick in his hand, out of anger. Before he adds: “or should I ask who distracted you?” He puts far too much emphasis on the word ‘who’. And it’s a very awkward silence as all eyes fall to you.   
Surprisingly it’s Tech who bursts out into laughter first. Looking from you to him, and then a very pissed Crosshair pointing and laughing.   
“He… got shot…” He stops to laugh some more.   
“Yep.” Crosshair confirms whatever secret they just shared with one another.   
“Hunter you’re such a di'kut!” He exclaims. Causing Crosshair to cross his arms.   
“It’s not funny Tech.” He grimaces. As Wrecker leans over to listen to whatever tech is whispering in his ear. Before he joins the laughing hyena pack that is his smaller brother.   
“He could’ve died.” Crosshair states, before looking at you again. “That's getting confiscated.” he tells you pointing at the collapsed Bo Staff in the corner before leaving the room and dragging his very immature brothers with him.   
“You wanna tell me what that was about?” You question the man on the floor, who’s looking like he needs another dose of pain meds right about now. He lets out a painted breath   
“Lost focus, watching you.” He admits rather sheepishly. And you’re very confused for a moment before it all clicks, this was the first time you’d ever fought in front of them with your Staff and if the day on the lake was evidence, you’re pretty sure you know why tech was laughing so much.   
“You were so intent on watching me fight with my Bo Staff that you got shot?” You gasp out a breath of laughter, “really Hunter?” You walk over to slide down next to him, letting his head rest on your shoulder as your hand finds his hair.   
“Didn’t do it on purpose.” He mumbles, “Just happened.”   
“You’re so stupid.” You say smiling at him, before helping him up to get him into his bunk down the ship.   
“Only for you.” he shoots back at you and you shake your head.   
“You need to work on your game Sarge,” you tease, as the doors to his little area slide open.   
“I thought i was doing well.” He says, pulling you into the small bunk with him, milking his injury for all its worth.   
“You were doing alright until you got shot.” you tell him, sitting on the edge of his bed, and placing a soft kiss to his forehead. He lets out a soft hum of approval at the action. Still trying to pull you down to lay with him.   
“I need the refresher, I'm still in all my armour.” You tell him, pulling away.   
“Come back after.” He tells you, finally laying down.   
“Actually,” you say from his doorway, “I think I'll go outside and practice with my Bo Staff while you're stuck here.”   
You hear his pained groan as the door slides shut.


End file.
